


A Father Figure

by ashleybenlove



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Anastasia gets a happily ever after, Community: disney_kink, Father Figures, Gen, This references the sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Anastasia never really had a father. And now, being nineteen, she figured, she had no real need for one. Somehow, she was proven wrong.





	A Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The king becomes the parental figure that Anastasia never really had (and didn't know that she needed until that point). Forgiving her for her part in the failed-wedding was just the beginning, and he continues to show a paternal interest in her affairs, including helping her set up her own place, away from her mother and sister. Shmoopy fluffy father/daughter type bonding... Please? Bonus for Cinderella and Anastasia bonding as a result as well. ^_^ And, if it ended with the king being the one to "give away" Anastasia to the baker, I'd just die of happiness."

Anastasia never really had a father. Well, at least one in her life for a long period of time. Her birth father, for whom she got her surname died sometime when she was very young and under her mother’s influence, she did not appreciate her stepfather (Cinderella’s father), when he was alive. And now, being nineteen, she figured, she had no real need for one. 

Somehow, she was proven wrong. 

The King had pardoned her for any part she played related to the schemes of Lady Tremaine before Cinderella and Charming had even left on their honeymoon. And he even quickly set her up in a nice bedroom in the palace, while he was at it, and also making sure that she never had to interact with her mother and sister (who now worked in the palace). 

For the fortnight that Cinderella and Charming were away on their honeymoon, Anastasia spent her time with the King. They talked for hours and hours, he learned about her life and she learned about his and how he so wanted to have grandbabies. And he was so kind to her and they got along so well!

And they even had this wonderful picnic out in the gardens with all of the delicious leftovers from the wedding reception. It was so fun. She never had something like this when she was younger. Her mother did not go for such things and yet the king was! And even when they ate way too much to the point of having full tummies that were uncomfortable, he did not scold her for overindulgences. Something her mother would have done. 

They went for walks in the gardens, afterwards causing her room being decorated with vases of flowers he had picked for her. 

And it continued even after Cinderella and Charming came back from their honeymoon. 

They quietly (without letting the Duke know, much to his consternation later, who was told by Charming and Cinderella to “chill out”), went out into the kingdom and went shopping together. He got her a cute hat she was eyeing. And at the Baker’s, he had gotten her some delicious bread stuffs. Especially when he noticed how well she and the Baker got on. He had hung back, enjoying the smell of the shop, while Anastasia and the Baker bonded over bread. 

“That Baker seemed like a nice boy didn’t he?” he asked her. 

She nodded. 

“You want some bread?” she asked the King.

“Oh, no, dear, that’s for you. He made those for you, sweetheart,” the King said. 

She giggled. 

“He seemed to like you,” he noted. 

“He did, didn’t he?”

“The question is, do you like him?” 

“I definitely would like to visit him more often,” she said softly. 

He nodded. 

“Then you should!” 

 

“So, you’re going to keep visiting that nice Baker in town?” Cinderella asked. 

“Of course,” Anastasia replied. 

“That’s wonderful.”

“At first I wasn’t sure I would,” she began.

“Why?” Cinderella asked. 

“Well, I had this image of my mother basically saying something negative about him,” Anastasia began.

“Mmm,” Cinderella said. 

“But, the King said, ‘Oh, sweetheart, please don’t let the old influences of negative people sway you. You are better than that. And you deserve to be happy. And if this nice young man makes you happy, that’s just the facts,’” Anastasia said. 

“He’s absolutely right, you know,” Cinderella said. 

She nodded. “Yeah, I thought so too. So, I started going once a week. And, I’m visiting him today. You’re welcome to come along,” she said.

“I think I will. The Duke has the King and Charming dealing with political stuff today, and a nice walk out in the town sounds better than arguing about laws,” Cinderella said, with a smile. 

 

Anastasia found that as she got closer to Cinderella, the King, and the Baker, she wanted a little independence, maybe living in town. She had discovered she rather enjoyed making bread and pies and breaded sweets. 

“That bedroom in the castle is yours and will always be yours, but if you would like to live on your own, I will support you and help you out. As long as you’re happy…” the King had told her. 

And it was pretty much then when she realized she had a father. And she was glad he was in her life and clearly cared about her so much. Because she needed that, considering she had no father before and her mother clearly was terrible at her role (and she had not been involved in her life for a while, by then). 

And what really made it touching and lovely, more than a year after Cinderella and Charming were wed, was while the King (and Cinderella) visited her and the Baker (on one of her days working in the bakery), Paul, and Paul asked the King, “Sir, seeing as her birth father is, uh, no longer living, and you are the closest thing she has to a father, I was wondering if I could have your permission for Anastasia’s hand in marriage?” 

Anastasia squealed in clear happiness at the idea before the King could answer, and he took that as her consent to being married to Paul.

“Son, it would be my absolute honor to give you Ana’s hand in marriage! As long as I can give her away!” he said. Paul nodded and Anastasia nodded happily. And Cinderella quietly (but happily) cried behind a handkerchief. “Cindy, stop your tears. We got a fabulous party to plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> I named the Baker Paul probably because his voice actor is named Rob Paulsen


End file.
